Ashes
Sypnosis Briar gets help from an old friend. Nico and Corey have a falling out.and Luna Sanchez appears to the mystery court to find out on killing negative once and for all Full Recap Briar is seen laying her bed, eyes open. Flashbacks occur: Briar with Luna and Charlie exposing what she is, Luna showing her powers, and Charlie shapeshifting. Her bedroom door knocks, "Sweetheart, time to wake up." Briar answers, "Okay, mom." She gets to get ready. When she's finally done, her phone buzzes. (Black IPhone5s) The ID says Luna, and Briar ignores the call. She grabs her purse, and leaves the house. When she starts getting into her car, she sees Charlie in the passenger. She yelps, and asks why he's in her car. Charlie replies that he was checking up on her. Briar yells for him to get out, but he pleads for her to give him a ride. She sighs and starts the car up, and starts driving. While she drives away, Corey a block away, is parked and is seen watching them drive away. (Opening Credits) Briar and Charlie arrive at school. Briar starts to hear a jingling sound, and asks if that's his phone. Charlie answers with no, and Briar shrugs it off. Though, she still is hearing the sound. He walks with her, asking her if she accepts what she is. Briar answers, "It explains the screaming. And the dead bodies I found." "Bodies?" Charlie questions. " I thought you just found one." Briar says, "During the summer, I was attacked by a mountain lion, in Hawaii. And I was hospitalized for a few days. Those few days, I left the hospital during the night, and I found about four bodies. All were attacked by a mountain lion." Charlie whistles. "Yeah...I'll accept it. But, it doesn't mean I like it. And question, how'd you guys know it was me?" Charlie smiles, "Luna is our emissary. A guider, basically. She's new, and she doesn't know alot about this. Her mentor, Deaton, had to leave. So did Morrel. So, she has this book, but she reads it everyday. She learns with us. She provides little information. It helps but..you know." Briar says, "So she can't help me?" Charlie has a smirk on his face and says, "She can't but you know someone can. She's only in town for today, then she has to go back." Briar's face lights up, "Who?" Charlie smiles, "Your cousin. Lydia Martin." Briar has a shocked look on her face. Lydia Martin walks down the hall towards the pair, witht a playful look on her face. Corey got out his car and walked toward the abandoned house, he stepped inside and saw the the outline of a human. " Hello, Corey we've been waiting for you......The Oni will waste no time in getting to us because some freak summoned them " , The kid looked likesomeone he saw on the school's wall. " Stiles Stillinski ". The boy stepped out and looked exactly liked stiles except he looked evil. " You were able to abosrb the powers of the Oni and became one " , Corey's eyes glowed yellow like a firefly and he made a weird sound, than a deep ancient voice came out, " We will kill the banshee and than, Dallas and the rest of his pack " , Corey smiled evily and than blew something into his hands. " Break this and your power will increase.....I stole the tail from a Kitsune....I have more but you'll need this to handle the Apocalyptic Pack.....Similiar to our enemy, Deucalion they are all ALPHASS!! ", Corey returned to his normal self. " Go to school and fight the Oni if needed. ". The boy left Corey and walked away. Corey quickly got to school and went to his first class. As the bell rang, he quickly ran into a boy surprisingly creating a big push. The boy got up with his eyes glowing red and Corey got up wit his glowing the firefly glow. When Corey spoke, he knew it was not him. " Dallas you knew it would be a mistake to attack me " , Dallas stepped forward but Corey's friend Titan came and pulled him away. Attack him after school in order to exact revenge...wolves truly sicken me to the core. Briar and Lydia sit in the art room, and are talking. "So...we're Banshees." Briar asks. Lydia says, "It's not a genetic thing, I think it's best for me to explain later on when we have more time. I just came to give you the breakdown of it. Banshees are the omen of death. We sense death, and when someone is going to die. The feelings you get, the voices and sounds you hear, don't ignore them." Lydia's face darkens, "It could help you save a friend." Briar starts saying something, but Lydia interrupts her, "When you scream, it's powerful, but it mainly helps drown out the noise. Your scream is very strong, that's why mainly the supernatural people around us, are affected. And the key to controllling all of this is-" Lydia is interrupted by a loud commotion. "What the hell?" Lydia asks. Briar and Lydia leave the classroom, and see Corey and Dallas fighting. "Corey. COREY! STOP!" Briar grabs Corey off of Dallas. Lydia looks at Dallas, "What the hell is going on?" Dallas glares at Corey and says in a low voice, "I know what he is, a Kitsune. And he was at the abandonded Hale House. I heard him there." Then he says to Corey, "How many tails do you? Why are here?" Briar looks between them, and the crowd walks away. Teachers start walking towards the four, "Detention all of you." Lydia opens her mouth, but Briar gives her a look. "You could get in trouble, you don't have a pass to be here. Just don't say anything about it. Say you have to go to the restroom." Dallas tells Lydia. Lydia rolls her eyes, "I know what to do." Lydia just walks away, and says to Briar, "I'll call you later, tell Melody I said hi." Briar waves goodbye, and Dallas says, "She's hot." Briar turns and looks at him, "Really?" The scene changes to Luna, sitting in a bedroom, there's a knock on her door. A teenaged girl (Rue Hogo-sha), walks in the room, "Hey." Luna looks up, "Hey, Rue. Anything new, with the whole...kitsune thing." Rue smiles, "Yeah, I'm running faster. Like, alot faster. And I've picked up on a few moves with the katana." Luna smiles,"How about with fox-fire?" Rue walks to a lamp, and touches the lightbulb. Electrcity bleeds out of her hand, and the bulb brightens to the point where it almost breaks. Rue absorbs the bulb's electrcity, and her eyes briefly glow golden. Corey shivered as he awoke in a weird house. Another version of him(Nogitsune) stood in the corner and wore all black. " Hello, Corey as you know, I am only here to complete my agenda " , Corey's other version walked over and put to fingers on Corey's head. He spoke some weird language and when it was to late, noticed it was japanese. Corey yelled in pain but his weird form turned into smoke and dispersed into Corey's mouth. Corey closed his eyes and opened them again, they glowed, a cloudy gray color and he smiled evily, " Now this is a ho--Ahhhh " , A sword pierced Corey in his stomach and he spit up blood and than fell to the floor. He was back to him original self and his wound was healing. He got up and jumped into the air with amazing abilities, the Oni's head snapped all the way around and Corey landed arrogantly. " Come and get me...Demons " , The screens goes blank as a rough sound is heard and when it cuts back, The Oni are gone and Corey is standing their smiling, " Stupid firefiles, who summoned them ". Briar, Corey, and Dallas sit in the principals office, getting lectured. Briar rolls her eyes, Corey taps his feet, and Dallas huffs. The Principal, Dr. Stern, continues yelling at them. Briar looses focus as the jingling sound that's at a 150 decibel sound, and Briar holds her head, as the screen shakes, and whitens. Briar screams when see nico is next to die and run to save him briar and nico make love that night Next : Silppery Slope Category:Episodes Category:Children of the Moon Series Category:Children of the Moon Episodes Category:~Ka'ohu~ Category:Ka'ohu